Destiny and I
by DreamsInMyHeart16
Summary: Sesshomaru comes across Rin's birth mother and lets Rin keep her, but her birth mother seems to have a connection with both InuYasha and Naraku, what is she hiding from Sesshomaru and what has she done? InuKag RinKoh SanMir Sessh?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did.

But I do own Masumi Otome because she is a character I created.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter One:**

_Chrysanthemum Woman  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

A man with a spiked pauldron that covers his left shoulder attached to the upper section of his cuirass. Both his armor and his long flowing sash have a decided "Mainland" **((Chinese))** influence, as opposed to the customary Japanese armor and Obi. His Kimono is mostly white with a red honeycomb and flower crest at the collar and sleeves. He wears Sashinuki Hakama, which are gathered at the ankles producing the "ballooning" effect. His footwear consists of flat pointed ankle-high boots, also reminiscent of Mainland influence. He was no other than Sesshomaru, the nineteen year old looking three hundred year old demon trek down the path with his companions. Rin walked along side Jaken and Ah-Un, she was pretty tired since it was early in the morning as Sesshomaru wanted to continue is search for Naraku. Rin rubbed her right out after she let out her small yawn, Jaken looked at Rin, he never seen her so tired.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is there any food nearby?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru stopped walking. Rin looked up at the Taiyoukai curiously, she was afraid she had done something wrong.

Sesshomaru turned his head, looking over him shoulder somewhat. "Jaken, get Rin food." He spoke monotonously as his face still had that cold blank stare.

"Yes, Mi'Lord!" Jaken scurried off with Rin to the lake that was nearby, as Au-Un followed to rest. Sesshomaru sniffed the air, he caught the scent of Cherry blossoms. _'Its on the edge of winter, why is there a smell of Cherry blossoms?_' He questioned himself as he could smell humans not to far, _'Hmph. Humans, I shall dare not step foot in such a village.'_ He thought as he walked off, he figured Ah-Un will bring Rin and Jaken along. He saw a girl, she had to be seventeen years old. She was picking flowers, something Rin would always do. These flowers were Irregular Incurve Chrysanthemums, or Ogiku is what they are usually called in Japan. The woman had blue-black hair but her eyes were a brown color like Rin's. A fox demon, she had raven black hair and sapphire eyes and a Neko, similar to Kirara but it had one tail, black eyes, black on its feet and a black spiral around his tail like Kirara, this must of been a boy version. They were by her side, the seven year old Kitsune eyed Sesshomaru strangely. The seventeen year old girl looked up at the Taiyoukai, she knew he was there the whole time but had not spoke a word.

"Why are you staring at her like that?" The kistune finally broke the silence but was a bit frightened from Sesshomaru's intense glare.

Sesshomaru looked at the kistune but then back at the woman who continued to collect the beautiful Ogiku's, "Do not speak to this Sesshomaru with such ignorance, I will kill you if you do not go back to your rightful place pitiful demon." The Taiyoukai remarked. The woman stood as she had the basket in her hands, the neko demon eyed Sesshomaru watching him, daring him to do something to the teenage girl.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin cried as she ran to the scene, with Jaken and Ah-Un following behind her. Rin wore her sheepish grin's where the corner of her mouths were close to reaching her ears, "The fish was excellent my Lord." Rin looked at the woman, Rin's heart seemed to pound very fast but she could not explain why. Jaken, Ah-Un, the Neko, and Sesshomaru could definitely hear Rin's heart pounding extremely fast, Rin looked at the woman wide eyed.

Jaken looked at the eight year old girl who slowly walked up to the girl. "Who are you?" Rin asked as the blue-black haired woman bent down to reach Rin's eye-level.

"My name is Masumi, who are you?" Rin looked at the girl with curiousness in her eyes.

Rin then smiled as she tried to shake her thoughts, "My name is Rin."

"Rin? Such a beautiful name. I named my daughter the same name but she died." Masumi looked down as Rin frowned.

"Rin is so sorry to hear that." Rin hugged Masumi, she wanted to be nice to her and hold onto her and never let go. Masumi hugged the lithe form of the small child, she smiled as she realized how warm this little girl was, she had a heart full a gold and love she was willing to give.

"How old were you when you had your daughter?" The Taiyoukai finally spoke again.

"I was nine at the time." The woman looked down, ashamed almost but mostly because of how sad she was.

"The father?" He asked.

Masumi looked at Rin who had let go of her and watched her answer the Taiyoukai's questions, "Her father passed away when I gave birth, we were attacked by bandits. The bandits didn't kill me they abducted me and made me serve under their sire, who tried to rape me but I ran away. My daughter I never seen her again and I assumed the bandits killed her. My son was killed too, and when I came back home a few days ago. I found nothing, nothing to even remember them by." The girl placed her hands over her face, weeping. Rin started to cry as well.

"My mom, dad, and brother were killed by bandits." Rin spoke as Sesshomaru looked at Rin. 'Could it be?' Sesshomaru looked at the blue-black hair weeping widow.

"You are seventeen am I correct? As Rin is eight." Sesshomaru noticed Masumi's eyes widen.

Masumi looked at Rin, who was a bit confused. "What do you mean Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"She is your birth mother, she is alive." The taiyoukai watched as the woman pulled Rin into a tight embrace.

"Mother. . .?" Rin's eyes filled with tears as Masumi cried in her daughter's hair. Sesshomaru turned to walk away. Rin let go of her mother.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who stopped walking, obviously waiting. "Can Rin's mom come too?" Rin asked as Sesshomaru groaned.

"Fine." He mumbled as Rin tugged her mother's arm.

Rin smiled, a real warm and genuine smile as the kitsune, neko, and girl followed next to Rin, "We're going to have so much fun mommy, wait till we go to the western lands, you'll get the real pretty room!" Rin shouted as the girl giggled, Masumi removed the bangs away from her eyes.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own InuYasha or its characters but I wish I did.

But I do own Masumi Otome because she is a character I created.

* * *

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

**Chapter Two:**

_InuYasha's Revenge  
_

**- - - - -:o:o:- - - - -**

* * *

Masumi and Rin found a flower field, they both held each others hands. A typical mother and daughter thing. Sesshomaru watched as they looked at him with pleading eyes, he looked awya.

"Go." Simply and coldly, the Taiyoukai said as the two girls ran into the field. Masumi giggled as Rin picked dandelions.

"Daisies are Rin's favorite." Rin smiled as Masumi looked at the bouquet Rin had in her hands.

Masumi picked out the flower petals in Rin's hair, "I think Roses, Dandelions, Chrysanthemums, and lotus flowers are beautiful." The teenage girl smiled as Rin nodded.

"Yes, they are all pretty but I never seen Chrysanthemums before, the ones you had, mommy." Rin looked at her mother with innocent eyes, Masumi wanted to embrace the girl again, everytime she looked at Rin's face it reminded her of her lover who was killed, her brother who tried to protect them, and Rin's smiling baby face, "Mommy, what was daddy and brother like?" Rin asked, Masumi sat down as Rin sat on her lap. Masumi stroked Rin's hair softly, running her fingers through the straight black and wavy hair.

"Your father, he was twelve at the time. Me and your father loved each other and crossed the line, we did something adults should only do and we did that to prove to our parents that we were worthy of each other, destined to be together. But little did I know, you were inside my belly growing." Masumi started off as Rin looked in awe, wanting to hear the story. Jaken, Ah-Un sat around wanting to hear. Sesshomaru was under a tree, sitting but he listened to the story carefully, " Your brother, he was just a four year old boy that we found who needed a home and we accepted him and he was our son, even though we were young and did not know what we were doing, foolish as you can see, we wanted a better life for you and your older brother. Nine months later, in the hut of the village I had you and your father and brother had came in, when the priestess showed them to you, your father never wanted to let you go. He said, "I have the second most beautiful woman in the whole universe in my arms, she could even outshine the Moon." " Masumi rubbed the corner of her eyes for she was about to cry, Rin let her tears fall.

"And what happened mommy?" Rin asked as Masumi looked at her.

"Bandits raided the village and your brother ran off with you, your father told him to. The bandits killed your father and abducted me, not to far I saw your brother pierced with an arrow, holding you protectively I assumed you died as well for you did not cry. I hated those bandits, and I tried to kill myself so I can be with you all once again but I did not do that for I thought I'd find happiness somehow. That's when I met Mizuki and Hiro, they were lost and I took them in. To fill the empty hole of my lost children in my heart." Masumi explained, Rin held her mother tightly crying on the crook of her neck.

"Rin's here, she was sad and thought the bandits killed you. But I'm happy they didn't." Rin cried, Masumi rubbed the eight year old's back softly, calming her. Sesshomaru looked at the woman with his amber colored eyes, the woman spoke the truth. He caught a faint whiff, the smell of his half-demon brother. InuYasha's red kimono could be seen as he stopped near Rin and Masumi, the two girls looked up surprised Rin ran over to Sesshomaru as Masumi glared at the silver-haired boy.

InuYasha took out his Tetsusaiga, it was in its true form."Well, well, look what we have here." InuYasha growled.

"InuYasha. . ." Masumi mumbled as she rolled back, she took out small kunai's and placed four of them between each fingers in brother her hands, Sesshomaru could smell the poison at the tip of the sharp kunai's, what is more to this woman?

"You think I could forget that face of yours?" InuYasha was about to swing until Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo ran over but little Mizuki punched InuYasha upside his head, she may be Shippo's height but her fist felt like a ton.

The white kitsune girl landed on her feet, in front of Masumi. The seventeen year old girl blinked, Sesshomaru stood up."What's going on?" Rin finally asked.

Kagome looked at Masumi and then at Sesshomaru. 'Another human girl?' She thought as Masumi stared intensly at InuYasha.

"How dare you, try to take my life in front of my child!" Masumi roared as she fired all eight of her kunai's with precision and quickness, since InuYasha was caught off guard by the kitsune his arms, legs, and stomach were pierced. InuYasha cried in agony as he could feel the poison start to course through his veins. Everyone looked in shock.

Kagome looked at InuYasha with worry as he was weakly trying to stand on his feet, "InuYasha!" Kagome cried but Masumi looked at the fifteen year old with hateful eyes.

"Don't you dare." Masumi's voice was so icy it could burn. Kagome stiffened as Sango and Miroku tried to study her.

Sesshomaru walked over to InuYasha's weak body and picked up the hanyou by the throat, "What relations do you have with this woman?" He asked, InuYasha left eye was closed, twitching as he tried to gasp for air.

"She use to be an assassin for the bandits, she tried to kill Kagome one time but she had poisoned kagome, I wanted to kill her but I could never find her." InuYasha explained as Sesshomaru dropped him on the ground and looked at Masumi.

"I had to be one or I would die." Masumi looked at Rin, Rin smiled at her mother and ran towards her as Masumi welcomed her with open arms and carried her as if she was light as a feather.

"Mommy, your alright?" Rin asked.

Shippo looked wide-eyed, finally catching what was going on, "This is Rin's birth mother?" He asked as Rin looked over at the seven year old kitsune and nodded. _'So that's why he has another human woman, for Rin.'_ Kagome thought. Mizuki glared at InuYasha who was coughing and wincing.

"That's what you get you baka, don't ever hurt Masumi or Rin if you want to live!" The white Kitsune shouted as she hopped on Masumi's left shoulder.

"Thank you." Masumi smiled at Mizuki who blushed, she loved to be praised by her mother like figure.

"It was no big deal!" Mizuki waved her hand, a bit conceited now. Hiro looked at Kirara as Kirara looked at him, they circled each other, smelling each other. Kirara tilted her head to the left as Hiro tilted his to the right, the blinked a few times at each other. Kagome was taking care of InuYasha, luckily Kaede gave her some antidotes for poison. Sango and Miroku sighed. Sango then looked at the two neko demons. Kirara mewed as did Hiro, as if they were talking in a conversation then Hiro walked over to Masumi, Kirara walked over to Sango. The neko's seemed to understand each other but refused to take sides. Miroku then walked over to Masumi,

"Can you find it in your heart to bare me a child, I know you have one but wouldn't you like another?" Miroku grinned as he held her hand. Masumi blinked a few times, confused. Sesshomaru walked over beside Masumi, glaring at the monk. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru with scared and confused eyes.

"Monk." Sesshomaru warned as Miroku nervously backed away by Sango's side who glared at him. Sesshomaru then started to walk away, Masumi, Rin, Ah-Un, and Jaken followed.

"Mi'Lord! Wait up!" Jaken cried. Sesshomaru looked at Masumi who was staring at him. 'He is very handsome and many fear him, he is a full-fledged demon, a Inu demon. His very stare can make others quiver and run, his cold voice can kill. What is more to this demon man?' Masumi questioned as Sesshomaru looked annoyed by her stare.

"Do not stare at me with such ignorance." The Taiyoukai spoke as Masumi looked away obediently, Rin looked at her mother then back at Sesshomaru, a mischievous smile formed on her lips.

* * *

Write a good review and stay tuned!


End file.
